leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
André Bormanis
| Place of birth = Chicago, Illinois, USA | Roles = ''Star Trek'' Reference Author, Science Consultant, Story Editor, Producer, Background actor | Characters = Civilian #1 | image2 = Andre Bormanis (civilian).jpg | imagecap2 = ...as a ceremony attendee }} André Bormanis was the science consultant on the seventh season of , and for all of both and . He served as story editor on the first season, as executive story editor on the third season, and as co-producer on the fourth season of . In addition he wrote and co-wrote several episodes of Voyager and Enterprise and served as technical adviser on . He has written the book Star Trek Science Logs, served as technical adviser for the reference book Star Trek: Star Charts in 2002, and was interviewed for several DVD special features and Trek magazines. Bormanis was also among the Enterprise staff and crewmembers who appeared in the final episode , where he portrayed a civilian ceremony attendee. He hosted the television documentary The Science of Star Trek in 1995 with Bill Kurtis and was interviewed for the 2005 documentary How William Shatner Changed the World, hosted and narrated by William Shatner. He also contributed to the reference book New Worlds, New Civilizations and wrote the planetarium show for the Griffith Observatory. His name was referenced on screen two times; A. Bormanis in Enterprise and André Bormanis (Starfleet) in Star Trek: Voyager. Career outside Star Trek Bormanis was born in Chicago, Illinois and grew up in Arizona. He earned a Masters Degree at the George Washington University and has worked in astronomy research and design. Bormanis served as producer for the science fiction series Threshold (2005-2006), alongside Brannon Braga, Mike Sussman, and David Livingston. He also wrote the story for the fifth episode Shock, which starred Brent Spiner. Between 2008 and 2009 he served as producer for the science fiction series Eleventh Hour for which he also wrote two episodes. In 2010, Bormanis served as a supervising producer on the fantasy series Legend of the Seeker, on which Mike Sussman was a co-executive producer and Kenneth Biller an executive producer. Bormanis rejoined Executive Producer Braga as technical consultant on Seth MacFarlane's 2017 comedy/drama series The Orville for Fox TV, a science fiction series heavily inspired by, and intended as a homage to, . Star Trek credits * As writer ** *** (teleplay) *** *** (story) *** (story) *** (story) *** (teleplay) *** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Kenneth Biller) ** *** *** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) *** (teleplay) *** (story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) *** *** *** (teleplay, story with Michael Sussman) *** (with Chris Black) *** *** (with Mike Sussman) *** (teleplay) *** (story with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) * As story editor ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * As science consultant ** *** Season 7 (26 episodes) Interviews and articles *''Star Trek'' DVDs (specials "Real Science with André Bormanis", unless otherwise noticed) **''Voyager'' Season 1 **''Voyager'' Season 2 **''Voyager'' Season 3 **''Voyager'' Season 6 – special "One Small Step: The Mars Encounter" **''Voyager'' Season 7 *''Star Trek'' magazines ** ( ) ** (1997) – interviewed by James Swallow ** (1999) ** – article "The Appliance of Science" (2000) ** (2000) ** (2001) ** – article "Six on Seven" (2001) ** – article "The Appliance of Science" (2002) ** – article "Inventing 22nd Century Science" ( ) ** ( ) – article "My Star Trek Memories" ** (1999) ** (1999) ** (1999) ** ( ) ** (2000) ** (2000) ** – article "Star Trek Science: Life on the Rocks: Silicon and Other Life Forms" (2000) ** – article "Star Trek Science: Particle Power" ( ) ** (2001) ** – article "Getting a Grip on Gravity" (2001) ** ( ) ** (2002) External links * * * 2007 interview with André Bormanis at Seb's Web Archive * 2011 interview with André Bormanis at Treknobabble.net de:André Bormanis es:André Bormanis nl:André Bormanis Category:Science consultants Category:Writers Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Producers Category:Production staff Category:Story editors Category:ENT performers Category:Performers